


Otherwise Pleasant Experience

by jason6297



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason6297/pseuds/jason6297
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were sober, well, you wouldn’t be doing this, but you would also probably be freaking out. But you’re not. At least, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Pleasant Experience

You’re both giggling as you walk in the door. You’re both drunk, but Sollux is a lightweight, so you fear he’s the worse of the two of you. You all but carry him to his room. It’s dark, but you know it well enough that you can locate his bed and drop him onto it.

“KK…. c’mere,” he whispers. You think nothing of it and lean down. He giggles for a few seconds before kissing the side of your face.

If you were sober, well, you wouldn’t be doing this, but you would also probably be freaking out. But you’re not. At least, not yet.

He continues kissing you between small giggles and snorts, covering all of your face until he lands on your mouth. After a few seconds, you start kissing him back.

You don’t know who started it, but soon your tongues are swirling around each other and he’s got his hands under your shirt. You swear you can hear him whimper when you break the kiss to take your shirt off. He stares at you before struggling to take off his own shirt. You laugh and help him, and then he’s attacking your mouth again, shoving his tongue back in your mouth.

Pretty soon you feel his hands travel down your back until he’s groping your ass, and you help help but gasp. He smirks and the adventurous shit moves a hand to your front to fondle your steadily growing erection.

“Ah, fuck, Sollux, stop that, we’re drunk.”

“No,” he mumbles against your mouth.

“Ugh. Fine. At least take off your pants or something, if we’re going to do this.”

He grins and falls on his back, trying to unzip his pants. Either he’s drunker than you expected, or he honestly forgot how to unzip his fucking pants. You roll your eyes and help him take off his clothes again.

You kind of were not prepared for his cock to be in your face. But, he’s already naked, so no backing out now, right? He wiggles his hips and whines at you so you blink out of your stare and lick it. He groans. You do it again.

Before you know it he’s trying to thrust into your mouth so you hold his hips down. And then you let your hands roam, grabbing his ass, cupping his balls, and you let your fingers rub against his entran-

He fucking screams. And you’re pretty sure it’s not it is NOT a good thing. You jerk away from everything you’re doing. He’s shaking, his eyes wide. Shit.

“Shit. Sollux, fuck, I’m sorr-”

“No, no it’s okay, I just. Let’s not go there. Ever. Pleathe?”

You’re about to smile at his lisp before you process what he said.

“Sorry. I should go, I-”

“No! KK, fuck, I didn’t mean- don’t thtop, jutht. Fuck.”

“Sollux, what are you even asking?”

He laughs nervously, not looking at you.

“I, uh, want you to keep going, jutht, not with the fingerth. Not that part.”

You nod, a bit confused. You wonder why he’s not comfortable with that, but you won’t pry. At least not tonight. You instead return your attention to his… now only half-hard dick.

“Sollux, are you SURE you want to keep going?”

He doesn’t answer you, instead moves around, pulling you up to kiss you. And then he cups the tent in your pants. You groan, letting him shove his tongue in your mouth again. He maneuvers you both so that your hips meet. You barely have a chance to moan before he’s pulling both your pants and underwear down. You nearly lose it when he take both of you in his hands, and you can tell he’s fully hard again.

You’re so lost in trying not to thrust into his hand that you don’t really know what you’re doing with your mouth anymore, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He removes himself from your mouth and bites your neck and that’s it, you’re spilling all over him with a shout. He must’ve too, because now he’s limp against you, mumbling something you don’t register.

A few seconds after he starts snoring, you decide he’s too heavy to hold up any longer, and you lay him down, collapsing beside him. You don’t bother to clean up the mess you’ve both made, or even do anything about your clothes. You just pull up the thin blanket and soon you’re asleep too.

You both freak out in the morning.


End file.
